El amor esta en el aire
by Teylor-Quim
Summary: los pinguinos conocen a ciertas chicas que cambiaran sus vidas en especial la de nuestro paranoico líder pasen y lean...
1. la llegada

_**La llegada **_

Alice la caja con el cargamento ya está llegando en el camión repartidor - por el walki-toki (creo que así se escribe)

Alice: está bien dejen la caja en el habitad de los pingüinos

_En el habitad de los pingüinos…._

Cabo: estoy tan emocionado por los nuevos compañeros

Rico: fietaa!

Cabo: si Rico habrá fiesta

Skipper: es probable

_Llega Alice con la caja…._

Alice: felicidades tienen compañía (con un tono desagradable) **Alice se va…**

Skipper: Rico mi arma

Rico regurgita una palanca

Skipper: muy bien conozcamos a los espías

Kowalski: no creo que sean espías Skipper…

Oye muévete, no hay suficiente espacio- dicen unas voces femeninas

(Y antes de que Skipper abriera la caja la tapadera sale volando en pedazos)

Así esta mejor…

De la caja salen cuatro bellas pingüinas y por obviedad los chicos se quedan con cara de O.o ¡o por Dios!...

Cabo: quienes son ustedes

Mi nombre es Jill, una pingüina del tamaño de Skipper, algo delgada y de ojos color violeta, en el cuello traía colgando un collar de plata en forma de corazón con su nombre.

Jill: este es mi equipo ella es Angélica, nuestra teniente y la inteligente del equipo

Angélica, una pingüina unos centímetros más baja que Kowalski (le llega como arriba del pico), también algo delgada y ojos color verde, traía puesta una rosa roja en una esquina de su cabeza.

Jill: ella es Roxy, nuestra experta en armas

Roxy, una pingüina del tamaño de Rico, también delgada y ojos color rojo pasión, llevaba un collar de bronce en forma de rayo.

Jill: y ella es Katy, la nueva integrante

Katy, una pingüina un poco más baja que Cabo, igual de delgada y ojos color gris fuerte, traía puesto un moño purpura.

Chicas: y ustedes quienes son…

Skipper: no…. noso…. yo soy S-Skipper (tartamudeando) y este es mi equipo él es Kowalski, teniente y el cerebro del grupo, él es Rico, experto en armas y él es Cabo, el nuevo del equipo

Chicos: ho… hola

Chicas: hola un gusto conocerlos

_**De la nada apareció Julien…**_

Julien: hola monjas…. (Se le queda viendo al grupo de pingüinas)… y quienes son estas chiquitas

Cabo: ellas son nuestras nuevas amigas y compañeras de habitad…. (Skipper lo calla con un aletazo en la cara)

Julien: (acercándose a Jill)… hola chiquitas soy el Rey Julien

Skipper: que quieres cola anillada

Julien: como ahora tenemos nuevas y pechochas vecinas hoy habrá fiesta de karaoke en mi reino…

Rico: siii fietaa!

Katy: o eso es tan tierno, podemos ir Jill

Jill: mmm… está bien

Cabo: y nosotros podemos ir Skipper

Skipper: hay Cabo no

Cabo: por favor!

Skipper: está bien

Julien: yo iré prepara todo para la pachanga (se va)

Skipper: y ustedes si van a ir

Jill: es probable, queremos conocer

Skipper: está bien **(pensando: que hermosa es Jill)**

_**Aquí esta otra de mis locas historias espero que les guste dejen sus Reviews plisss…..**_


	2. Preparandose para la fiesta

_Primero perdón por tardarme estuve ocupada haciendo una película en fin aquí está el capítulo 2….._

* * *

** Preparándose para la fiesta**

****Los lemures estaban en su habitad preparando las decoraciones, botanas y la zona de karaoke para la fiesta de cola anillada...

Maurice: y ya pensó el tema de la fiesta

Julien: si el tema sera brillando en la oscuridad y la fiesta sera de karaoke

Maurice: eso quiere decir que todos estaran vestidos con colores fosforescentes y no tendremos luz en el habitad

Julien: asi es Maurice y cuando menos se lo esperen un reflector de color verde fosforescente los señalara y tendran que pasar a cantar

Maurice: y a que horas empezara la fiesta

Julien: a las 7:00 pm

**En el habitad de los pinguinos una nutria de ojos color avellana y pelaje color café entra...**

Marlene: hola chicos

Cabo: hola Marlene

Rico: que aches po aqi (Que haces por aqui)

Marlene: lo que pasa es que me entere que tienen nuevos compañeros

Cabo: en realidad son chicas Marlene

Marlene: que dijiste chicas, tienen compañeras

Cabo: asi es

Marlene: genial, mas chicas Becky, Stacy y yo no seremos las unicas del zoologico

Cabo: me alegro por ti Marlene

Marlene: y donde estan

Rico: intalandose en su cuato (instalandose en su cuarto)

_De una habitacion salen cuatro pinguinas y dos pinguinos..._

Jill: entonces estamos bien

Skipper: yo diria que si

Angélica: bueno gracias por la habitacion

Skipper: no hay problema, a hola Marlene (notando la presencia de la nutria)

Marlene: hola, me entere de que tienen compañeras

Kowalski: asi es, ellas son Jill, Angélica, Roxy y Katy

Chicas: hola

Marlene: mucho gusto

Jill: igualmente

Marlene: quisiera darles un recorrido por el zoo

Katy: suena bien, podemos ir Jill

Jill: claro vamos, pero tenemos que estar aqui a las 6:30 pm tenemos que arreglarnos para la fiesta del lemur entendido Katy

Katy: entendido Jill haciendo un saludo militar

Marlene: ustedes tambien son militares

Roxy: si venimos de un cuartel llamado... no termina de hablar porque Jill le lanza una mirada asesina

Marlene: entiendo informacion confidencial, bueno vamos

Jill: claro

Marlene: adios chicos

chicos: adios

Marlene: a y por cierto el tema sera brillando en la oscuridad, tienen que ir vestidos con colores fosforescentes adios

Las chicas salen del habitad y empiezan el recorrido por el zoo...

Skipper: muy bien muchachos tienen el resto de la tarde libre

Cabo: eso significa que podemos ir a la fiesta de Julien

Skipper: si quieren

Kowalski: tu iras Skipper

Skipper: no lo se

Rico: Jill chi ila (Jill si ira)

Skipper: muy bien ire

los demas no evitan soltar una risita al oir la repuesta de su lider

**al caer las 6:15 de la noche las chicas terminan el recorrido...**

Marlene: y bueno eso es todo el zoologico

Jill: gracias por el recorrido Marlene

Marlene: no hay de que

Katy: Jil ya hay que irnos es tarde

Angélica: esta bien Katy, adios Marlene te vemos en la fiesta

* * *

**aqui termina el capitulo 2 espero que les alla gustado y porfavor dejen sus Reviews hasta la proxima actualizacion y si fue algo corto**


	3. La Fiesta

**La Fiesta**

Ya en el habitad de los lémures estaba todo listo tenían todo cuando empiezan a llegar los invitados…

Marlene: hola Becky, hola Stacy

Becky y Stacy: hola prima, adivina que…

Marlene: que pasa

Becky: se lo dices tú Stacy o yo

Stacy: díselo tú

Marlene: ya díganmelo

Becky: abra un traslado

Marlene: en serio, especie, género y cuantos animales son

Stacy: pingüino, masculino y es solo uno

Marlene: genial, mas pingüinos apuesto a que también es militar

_**En eso llegan Jill, Angélica, Roxy y Katy….**_

Jill: hola Marlene

Marlene: hola chicas

Becky: hola soy Becky

Stacy: y yo Stacy

Katy: un gusto

Marlene: Becky, Stacy ellas son Jill, Angélica, Roxy y Katy

Becky: mucho gusto

Stacy: bueno prima adiós

Marlene: adiós

Julien: muy bien súbditos esta fiesta acaba de comenzar y ahora a quien señale el reflector pasara a cantar – desde un micrófono

_El reflector empieza a moverse y da con Jill y Marlene…. _

Julien: al parecer dio con Jill y Marlene, vengan pasen les toca cantar

Jill y Marlene sube al escenario y empieza a decidir la canción que quieren cantar

Maurice: ya saben que canción cantaran

Marlene: si, alcancemos las estrellas

Maurice: bien animaran la fiesta (pone la canción)

**Empieza la canción:**

**Marlene y Jill **

**-ese sentimiento, sensación llena de emoción siento la alegría que me provoca esta canción**

**Marlene:**

**-oye mi corazón como se acelera cuando el público espera no, no me intimidare que suba el telón y que empiece la función…**

**Jill:**

**-las luces los flashes, la música será la clave, un instante **

**Marlene:**

**-un momento nuestra voz**

**Jill: **

**-va a tocar el cielo…**

**Marlene y Jill:**

**-ah ah va empezar la fiesta**

**-ah ah alcancemos las estrellas…**

**Marlene:**

**-ah ah ah**

**Ah ah va empezar la fiesta**

**Jill:**

**-ah ah ah**

**Ah ah alcancemos las estrellas….**

Todos empiezan a aplaudir

Katy: cantan muy bien

Marlene y Jill: gracias

Julien: muy bien que continúe esta fiesta

Todos los animales del zoológico se la pasaron bailando, cantando, divirtiéndose y bebiendo ponche… la fiesta termino hasta las 2:30 am

**A las 2:30 am:**

Skipper: que paso- despertando (dirigió su vista hacia su costado derecho) que hace aquí recostada encima de mí- entre susurros…

**Bueno aquí termina este capítulo la canción se llama "alcancemos las estrellas" mi prima Alejandra se la dedico pues le gusta la serie Violetta y pues le di el gusto de esa famosa canción así que me debes una Ale…. dejen sus Reviews y si no les gusta no me critiquen **


	4. Ilusion y Desilusion

**Ilusión y desilusión**

Skipper: que paso- despertado (dirigió su vista hacia su costado derecho) que hace aquí recostada encima de mí- entre susurros…. Jill que haces aquí encima de mí

Jill: (despertando) no se no me acuerdo de nada solo que a las 2:30 am tenia sueño y me dormí ya no me acurdo de nada mas

Skipper: si yo tampoco me acuerdo de mas

Jill: bueno me tengo que ir a bañar, Angélica, Roxy, Katy despierten (intentando levantar a las chicas)

Angélica, Roxy y Katy: 5 minutos más

Jill: no lo creo arriba levántense

Angélica: de acuerdo (bostezando)

Jill: adiós Skipper

**Las chicas se retiran para ir a bañarse…**

_Después de que ya todos los animales se retiraron a su habitad para lucir mejor por la fiesta de anoche… ya en el cuartel Kowalski y Angélica estaban en la tienda de regalos consiguiendo objetos para un nuevo invento de Kowalski, Katy, Cabo, Roxy y Rico estaban en el parque comiendo hielitos…._

_Los únicos en el cuartel eran Jill y Skipper_

Skipper: Jill as visto a Kowalski

Jill: mm esta con Angelica en la tienda de regalos, consiguiendo objetos para un nuevo invento de Kowalski

Skipper: espero que este no explote

Jill: jajaja igual yo

Skipper mira fijamente a Jill, se acercó a ella, a unos centímetros de su rostro el admiraba esos ojos purpura le gustaba ver el brillo de sus ojos y Jill quedaba hipnotizada por los ojos azul zafiro de Skipper, él se fue acercando poco a poco para besarla y cuando estaban a punto….

Kowalski: Skipper ya ha llegado el nuevo (interrumpiendo aquel momento)

Skipper: está bien sube tu yo voy después de ti (sonrojado)

Kowalski: está bien los esperamos allá arriba

Skipper: (avergonzado) vamos

Jill: si vamos

En la isla de concreto se encontraba una caja… Rico la abre y de la caja sale un pingüino del tamaño de Skipper, de ojos verde esmeralda y llevaba un cinturón con estrellas de combate agarradas de unas esquinas del cinturón

Jill: Bra-Brandon (sorprendida)

Brandon: Jill (corre la carga mientras la abraza) como has estado linda (aun abrazándola)

Jill: bien pero te eh extrañado (soltándose del abrazo)

Roxy: (tosiendo falsamente interrumpiendo a los tortolos) hermano hay más gente

Brandon: perdona hermana, como has estado

Roxy: no me quejo

Katy y Angelica: y nosotras

Brandon: como olvidarlas (las abraza)

Skipper: am entonces se conocen

Jill: si Brandon él es Skipper, Skipper él es Brandon

Skipper: mucho gusto, este es mi equipo Kowalski el inteligente y segundo al mando, Rico el experto en armas y Cabo el nuevo

Brandon: un placer

Kowalski: y como se conocieron

Roxy: cuando yo las conocí les presente a mi hermano

Jill: después de unos días Brandon

Angelica: invito a salir a Jill y le pregunto si quería ser su novia (metiéndose en la conversación)

Skipper: que!?

Jill: si bueno, él es mi novio, Brandon es mi novio

Skipper sintió como se derrumbaba por dentro se llevó una gran desilusión al escuchar eso, casi besaba a la chica y ahora su corazón se había destrozado, pero no era de esperarse sus amores nunca resultaron….

**Aquí termina este capítulo gracias por los Reviews y si no les gusta mi historia no me critiquen **

**(Pobre Skipper ****)**


End file.
